It's not just a movie!
by CrazyPeanutAttack
Summary: Inwhich Percy finds out that Disney moviess are awesome, as if he did not know that already what with his weekly Finding Nemo sprees? and some strange fluff. Warning: OOC characters, and they might all be on crack, this is some crazy shcist.


Apparently Finding Nemo is my dad's favorite movie. Of course, I can see how it is, since he's my father and he could and would swim the whole damn ocean to save me from the fate of an Aussie abusive toddler. Though I should be able to do that all by myself, being Percy Jackson. Yeah, that one.

Anyway, so back to the movie and why it's so freaking awesome. There's humor, teenage rebellion, love, a turtle, FISH (!), short-term memory loss, and this most of all, this sense of connection. I mean, you don't get that with all these other funky princess movies (except Ariel, being oppressed by that bully Triton just like me, despite that her entire universe being wrong). Also, he's fucking handicapped. Hats off to you, Nemo. You are my hero.

That is all of my good stuff for that heavenly movie. Though there is muuuuch more. Here's what sucks.

The *stereotypes.*

People think it's for little kids. They find trivial little matters that explode in modern day life and exploit them. Rah, I hate it.

Example. So one day, after having some nice father son bonding time while crying, laughing, etc. with him while we were supposed to be training-and we do that a lot-Annabeth decides to get all suspicious, you know cuz she's insanely smart, she realizes that I can't possibly be training because I would be worn the Hades out, what with the Achilles heel and all, but I do random shit, energetic random shit, for the rest of the day. I played it off as "oh the sea heals me, my blood is oceanically godly" but she's my Wise Girl so I can't lie to her for that long. Though it wasn't exactly a lie. So she weaseled it out of me and rephrased it in a way that made me feel incredibly stupid-You mean, Seaweed Brain, you spend a day a week, while you're supposed to be training to save the world with your dad against ancient supernatural forces, watching an animated Disney movie with minimal plot designed for *four year olds* WITH YOUR DAD!-to which my answer was, predictably, yes. And then, because that wasn't bad enough, the Stoll brothers were listening (I swear, the only reason no one has collected blackmail on those two is because they never get back second base and are too busy spying and shit to get actual lives) so they spread the story to the world. Gods damn it, it was a secret. I mean I wasn't ashamed, but seriously, grrrrr!

When I walked into the Mess Hall for dinner, late as usual, even Chiron was smiling a bit.

That's when I had my best idea ever. Here it is, a plan worthy of Athena. A duel. Yup, but keep reading. If I win, you tell me your favorite movie, swearing on the River Styx. I win and...well I'll think about that when it happens.

So the next morning, after finalizing these delicious plans, I announce them to the breakfast-ing campers. Any who forfeited just wrote their name and movie and oath on paper in Greek and left it with me. The rest suited up.

So of course I beat everyone. Everyone except Annabeth who slunk away right after winning with a creepy whisper that said she'd claim her prize later. Aargh, and that's when I realized my next problem. 200 slips of paper, all with different movies on them. The fuck am I supposed to do that? So by dinner-the next day mind you, I need some time to come up with all these plans!-I told them all. Each cabin will vote inside themselves for their personal favorite movie. Then we will have a movie-thon by covering up the amphitheater like all day. This was met with general approval.

Here are the results.

Zeus-Hercules  
Hera-no one lives there idiot. But I let Rachel represent her because why not and she picked Fantasia  
Demeter-Beauty and the Beast  
Aphrodite-Tangled  
Athena-Finding Nemo  
Dionysus-Dumbo  
Apollo-The Little Mermaid  
Hecate-The Sorcerer's Apprentice  
Artemis- Brave  
Hades-Bambi  
Iris-Anastasia  
Ares-Mulan  
Hermes-The Goofy Movie  
Hephestaeus-The Hunchback of Notre Dame  
The rest because they voted to have the same-The Lion King

Yeah, I know right. So we had the best Disney marathon of my life, especially since the Athena cabin threw in my favorite. Speaking of the Athena cabin...

Percy's train of thought was interrupted by Annabeth.  
"Don't try thinking too hard, Seaweed Brain, it might explode!"  
"Oh ha-ha, Wise Girl, I may not learned all your secrets, but I have learned how to think independently."  
"Oh really, is that why you were so confident to take down everybody at camp, even me, thinking you could take us down."  
"Well I did."  
"Not against me!"  
"Well you're my girlfriend. You don't count!"  
"Oh I'll wipe that damn smirk of your face."  
They started to run towards the canoe lake.

And yes, she did wipe that damn smirk off his face.

With her lips.

In a bubble of water at the bottom of a lake.

If you get my gist.

* * *

_**And that is my strange little oneshot that I thought up in the middle of the night. I looove Finding Nemo so I channeled that. Dedicated to Nemo's mother. Review!**_


End file.
